Bloopers
by Sir-Foggy
Summary: Stuff that didn't fit into "Maul's apprentice." Deleted scene's, idea's, and some poems. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**A short one-shot that didn't quite fit into "Maul's Apprentice"**

* * *

Ezra was growing more and more emotional. Everyone could feel it.

It was like a thick, heavy...sort of mist that clung to everything.

Ezra avoided everyone.

Sabine missed her little brother.

Zeb missed his playmate.

Kanan missed the smiling, wise-cracking street-rat/padawan.

Hera missed the never-ending questions about deep space and flying.

Even Chopper missed his fellow prankster...

One night, Ezra seemed to snap. Started screaming and throwing things. After a few hours, he tired himself out and disappeared into the vents. Everyone returned warily to their rooms, and after a while everything was quiet.

At around 3 Am, a soft whirring was heard. Chopper was looking for Ezra.

He checked nearly everywhere, performing regular scans of the entire ship.

The droid finally locked onto the boy's position. He was in the storage closet that he was put in by Zeb on his first day with the crew.

The boy's vital signs seemed slow, erratic. He was curled up, from what Chopper could tell with the door closed.

Time to open it.

He opened it halfway and softly beeped.

* * *

Ezra:

He shook, with suppressed fear and anger. He didn't know what to think anymore. Who to trust.

The boy jumped when the door to his little closet, his personal haven for the moment, opened.

He heard a questioning beep; Chopper.

"Go away," He told the droid.

He heard what sounded like a "Nope" from him.

"Go away Chop!" He kicked the droid. Another nope.

"Please Chop, I just wanna be alone.." The boy's voice cracked, his emotions spilling out.

Another half-hearted swipe was directed at Chop. But the astromech stayed put.

"Please Chopper.." The boy unexpectedly burst into tears, curling up.

Chopper was at a loss. He quickly thought through the times any of the others had been upset... He was stuck with a brilliant idea!

Ezra looked up as Chopper left, and curled up. He was exhausted and hungry. And...weak somehow.

He closed his eyes, and shivered slightly.

* * *

Chopper:

The astrmech looked through all the cupboards in the kitchen, searching for something he knew would cheer Ezra up..

He'd seen Kanan and Hera drink it, but wasn't sure where they hid it..

He had looked nearly everywhere when he found it.

"Hot Chocolate" the tin said. He chuckled mischievously, and started preparing it.

He put about three spoonfuls of the powder into a cup, added hot water. He stirred until it looked like what it looked like on the packaging, and rolled back to Ezra, carefully. The boy was sleeping when he got back, so Chopper gently nudged him.

He gave him the mug, and watched in satisfaction as he first sipped, and then dark deeply from it, probably scalding his mouth.

Chopper knew it was late, and he couldn't sleep in this little closet.

He thought...

The Phantom would suit chop's needs..

He took the mug away from Ezra, who instantly complained.

With a loud beeping, the droid rolled away, causing Ezra to follow, wanting his treat back.

He flew up the ladder leading to the Phantom, and rolled to the back, with Ezra still following.

* * *

And the morning found them, Ezra sprawled out on the floor, having his first real sleep in three weeks, and Chopper.

Watching him, protecting and guarding him.

 **[Okay , It seemed rushed, but my schedule BLEW UP. I wish I could write everyday, like I promised you all, But I just cannot. I'm really sorry.  
On a side note, prepare for some action in my next chapter of MA, as well as some BillDip. Because...why nat? Also, I'm gonna write a new SWR series, So we'll see how THAT goes.  
I'll tell ya'll what it's about when i drop the next chapter of this. :3]**


	2. SPOILERS - AN

**Just a quick message:  
** [SPOILERS]

 **Wow guys.**

Assuming you all saw the new episode of SWR...

I was NOT expecting that.

 **. . .**

 **The new chaptor is gonna be delayed for a few days, sorry.**

But I'm working on a tribute to Maul.

Wasn't he the very last of his kind too?

Wow.

Sorry to everyone,

But I'm not gonna be able to pick this story up for the next few days.

Please bare with me, the next part will be everything I promised.

Thank you, and have a good one~


End file.
